Problem: In his physics class, Christopher took 4 quizzes. His scores were 79, 87, 94, and 76. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $79 + 87 + 94 + 76 = 336$ His average score is $336 \div 4 = 84$.